In the well known Hartford I.S. type glassware forming machine the mold holder arms at the parison forming station and also at the final shaping or forming station are pivotally supported on a common vertical axis for closing movement toward each other and for opening movement away from each other in a horizontal plane. Each such arm supports at least one mold half or section for engagement with a complementary half or section on the other arm when the arms are closed, the complementary mold halves cooperating to define the mold cavity. These mold halves can be of rather substantial vertical extent or length and it is desirable to have equal force holding the mold halves closed at the top and bottom thereof.
In multi-gob glassware forming machines wherein two or more molds are utilized simultaneously at the parison forming station and final forming station, each mold holder arm supports two or more mold halves cooperating with complementary halves on the other arm. Here again, it is desirable to have equal forces holding the halves of each mold in closed engagement, and it is also desirable but very difficult to have all of the molds held closed with equal forces in the interest of producing uinform ware from all of the molds.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a mold holder arm construction for multi-gob glassware forming machines wherein the separable halves of each mold are held closed with the same force applied to the separable halves of all of the other molds.